Cole Turner
Cole Turner was born a half demon between a demonic mother and a mortal father. Recuited into sercive by The Source and later the Triad, Cole, also known as Belthazor, was one of the most powerful demons in the world. After returning from the void between world's, Cole is once again the Source and possibly the greatest threat the Halliwells have fought so far... History Working for the Triad Cole’s history is long and complex. His father, a mortal, was murdered by his mother when he was just an infant, because when Cole’s father found out about his demon heritage, he tried to save his son. He quickly rose through the demonic ranks and quickly joined the Brotherhood of the Thorn and became one of the Source’s best demons. He was more commonly known as the demon Belthazor and he developed a cover above ground as an Assistant District Attorney. When the Charmed ones were celebrating their third year as witches, Cole, as the demon, Belthazor, was sent by the Triad to try and kill them. He met them first as they were investigating a group of demons as Guardians and he used his cover to ‘befriend’ them. He took out the Guardian’s master and when Piper and Leo first tried to get married Cole was the one that told the Triad, and they who told the Elders that they were planning to marry and who got them separated. He next went back to try and turn their entire line evil by taking the newborn Melinda Warren and letting her be raised by evil witches. It was during this time, when he met up with Phoebe, that he learnt that her true loves name started with a ‘C’. Thinking that it was him, when his plan failed he gave up that idea. He saved the Charmed ones from Troxa and tricked Prue into becoming an empath. However he was finding it harder and harder to attack the Charmed ones when he fell in love with Phoebe. However that didn’t stop him from hiring Andras to invoke the sisters with rage which almost destroyed them. Cole found himself unable to finish the job however and let Phoebe go when he had the perfect chance to kill her, The Charmed ones got a piece of his flesh for the vanquishing potion. This brought him before the Triad who attempted to kill him, and he managed to kill them instead, then becoming an outlaw. While the entire demonic underworld was trying to track him down, Phoebe found him in his apartment and managed to convince Leo to seal up his wound. He then captured Phoebe who let him escape and faked his death to save him because of their love.Cole spent the next two months shimmering between realms and different places to stop the Source or any other demon’s tracking him. Becoming Good Eventually he just gave up and came back onto the earthly realm and tried to get back with Phoebe again because he had never stopped loving her. He also helped them save Prue from the evil marriage she had been tricked into. Cole was the one that helped transport Prue back in time to the time loop where a town was cursed, because it was the only thing that could save Phoebe who had been ‘shot’ through a physic echo. He killed someone there which caused Prue to hate him once again. He helped to save Piper and Leo’s wedding through finding the real killer and he also helped to stop the seekers who were after him. When Cole came back, he infiltrated the Brotherhood of the Thorn so that he could help stop their plans. However he was discovered and taken to one of the Source’s best men and, after many trials to try and get him to prove his loyalties, he was tricked into killing a witch to get his father’s soul back. He retreated back to the Underworld where he regained a tiny part of the Source’s favour and was allowed to stay. He never stopped loving Phoebe however and even attacked her when she tried to save him. However she did manage to break the spell on him and when they were trapped in the underworld, as Prue and Piper dealt with Shax, and Prue was killed and Phoebe captured by the Source, Cole managed to fight the Source’s bodyguards and free Phoebe and return to the surface. Cole was there at Prue’s funeral and had a big part in getting Paige back together with her sisters by stalling Shax and helped to train Phoebe when the Source decided to step up his attempts at killing them. Cole was the first to sacrifice himself when the Source kidnapped Piper and he attacked the Source, injuring him pretty badly when he was attempting to try and destroy the Power of Three. However he was unable o finish the job when the Seer sacrificed herself to save The Source. But his chance at a normal life was almost destroyed when another upper level demon started to imitate Belthazor and Cole was forced to take on his fully demonic form. When he was unable to turn back, he almost destroyed the sisters and when he was hit with a power stripping potion, he became human. As a mortal Cole’s body was inhabited by a couple of outlaw ghosts and shot a priest when he refused to marry the two ghosts who inhabited Cole and Phoebe’s bodies. To save Phoebe, when the Source unleashed the hollow, The Seer kidnapped Cole and convinced him to take in the Hollow to save them, and he did so. However, he didn’t know that because of it he would become the Source. The Source is the name of the collective powers that manifest themselves in the holder of the position of the leader of the underworld. The Source Slowly, the Source took over control of Cole’s body and tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a dark way, and therefore became his dark queen, the evil Queen of the underworld. The Source also impregnated her with the future leader of all evil and when Phoebe was forced to choose between her sisters and Cole, she vanquished him. Cole, who still had his human soul, was sent to the wasteland. He escaped by stealing the powers of others and managing to kill the beast. Return from the Wasteland He escaped the wasteland and saved Phoebe’s life again. Cole never gave up on his love for Phoebe Because of his new found powers he was practically invincible. He also went after the Nexus so that he could try and reorganise the underworld but that attempt was also beaten when Phoebe sent the Nexus back into the ground and told him that, ‘I thought you were dead, but I felt nothing.’ When it was made perfectly clear that Phoebe was not going to get back together with him, he almost completely lost his mind. He attempted to trick the Charmed ones into vanquishing him so that they would end his misery however their strongest potions didn’t work and he realized that no one had the power to kill him. He attempted many things to commit suicide because he couldn’t live with the pain any more, including hitting himself with energy balls and various other things but nothing worked. When Piper and Paige came to him to help them get Phoebe back from Jerek, Cole decided to work with the demo instead and try and get him to ‘preserve’ Phoebe by mummifying her until he could find a way to win her back. Piper saved her sister and Cole went back to trying to find a way to end his life. In the end he joined the Avatar’s so that he could have the power to be able to go back in time and kill Paige before she was reunited with her sisters so that him and Phoebe were back and when they ‘were their best’. However Paige from the present time managed to go back as well by sneezing and Orbing at the same time that Cole cast the spell and managed to vanquish him, because with the time spell he had assumed Belthazor’s life, instead of that when he was invincible. However when he was vanquished, he was not sent to the wasteland. In the Void He was trapped in a cosmic void between life and death, but still on the same plane as he earthly plane, as an eternal punishment for all the evil deeds he had done. Here, he was able to observe the world as it continued to go on but was not able to neither interact with it, nor be seen or heard in any way. He always stayed close around Phoebe and watched her continue. He watched as the Charmed ones continue through their lives and his spirit slowly got stronger until he was able, when other people went around, picking up items and, on rare occasion, making people hear his words as a whisper. Eventually he got strong enough to be able to communicate with some demons lower level demons. When he saw that Phoebe was giving up on love, because of the hard time that she had had with him, he managed to send in a demon he knew from a long time ago who he set up with a sorcerer to make him human. As payment Drake had to make sure Phoebe wouldn’t give up on love, because Cole didn’t want that she to happen because of him. He Organised an attack on Piper and Paige through some Thorn demons so that piper would be hit and would join him so that he could send a message through her to Phoebe and so that he could make sure once and for all that she wouldn’t give up on love. He watched as Phoebe found love again in Coop and watched her daughters grow up as well. He knew when her third daughter was born that they would be the new Charmed ones, however when she decided to bind their powers, Cole had no way of communicating to her through a couple of demons, however he knew that that wouldn’t work as they would just be vanquished before they could say anything, and Piper hadn’t told Phoebe that he was still alive so that she wouldn’t be haunted by his memory, and he agreed with that. His spirit got stronger and stronger still, but he never revealed himself, content to watch Phoebe in his own way. When the attack happened on Phoebe and her daughters Cole managed to manifest himself to be able to attack a couple of demons from his realm of punishment and save Phoebe’s kids because of it. However he could not save Phoebe nor could he find out what happened to Coop (who he hoped wouldn’t come back because he hated the Cupid because of him and Phoebe). Even in his cosmic void he found himself going into a downward spiral because of the attack and Phoebe’s death. He hadn’t expected to be summoned by the Charmed ones and the rest of the family including Piper, Chris and Wyatt though. That had been unexpected though he knew that they had been basing the spell of what they knew of him from almost twenty years ago. However his spirit had grown much stronger, if he had of been given a few more years he would of been able to bring himself back to life, so the spell brought him firmly back into the world of the living. Powers and all. They asked him about the attack on Phoebe and Cole politely dodged the question as he wanted revenge or himself on the few demons that had escaped. He had a massive argument and fight with the Halliwells though and figured out his new powers and managed to escape.Now he is determined to find out Phoebe’s killer and seek revenge on the rest of the Halliwell family.... Personality Cole is not the nicest guy that you can meet. He can be manipulative when he wants and he is an excellent liar. If he wants you to believe something, chances are that he will be able to get you to believe it, even if it takes a while or if you are very resistant to the idea of it. He almost always gets what he wants. Cole is not above using others, even multiple times and he doesn’t really care about the emotions or the feelings of others. His lying skills are excellent and even someone who knows him as well as anyone ever could, can’t see through his lies, even when he comes up with things on the spot. He can’t make them up on the spot and knows exactly how to appeal to the history and natures of other people. He is very smart and can easily figure out other people’s weaknesses and come up with strategies that no one has ever even considered, and because of this he is very skills at figuring out people’s natures and who they are on the inside in very short amounts of time. He call relate to people who have felt hate as much as he can, however he rarely sympathises with people, nor does he try to empathise for he no longer has the capability. He takes pleasure in the kill and doesn’t care whether he kills witches, demons or anything else. It is all the same to him.He tries not to feel much positive emotions because he doesn’t want to be reminded of the time when he was trying to be good when he was with Phoebe. Her memory is a thorn in his side. Cole’s intelligence ranges a whole lot. Cole has it out to destroy the Halliwell line because of everything that Phoebe put him through and as well as Piper and Paige’s families. However he is not sure whether he would be able to hurt the new Charmed Ones because of the fact that they are that is left of Phoebe. He hates authority and no one can tell him what to do, if they try they will almost definitely get ignored or even yelled at if they try. He doesn’t take orders and the only reason he will do what he is told is because you have something that he wants, whether it be a physical item, information or something that he wants from you. Even so he has a twisted sense of honour and a few morals that he wouldn’t betray unless he had absolutely no choice what so ever. He has what could almost be described as precognition, and can almost sense danger when it is close, a natural sense not a supernatural one. When he is angry, you can tell because it shows on his face and in his voice which booms more than anything. THIS PAGE IS IN PROGRESS